


The Jays Lose but They Win

by 4always7caskett



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4always7caskett/pseuds/4always7caskett
Summary: A little something saucy written last fall and shared now...





	The Jays Lose but They Win

The Jays were down and so was her hand...down his pants, slowly sliding between his hip and his sweatpants and caressing the lines left on his skin from the band of his underwear pressing into his skin. Her fingers were cold against his skin and he took in a sharp breath with each movement crossing from the jut of his hip, over the rippled indents to his lower abdominal, teasing and tensing the muscles under her touch.

Scott would have looked over at her but she was giggling at his reaction and the Jays were back up to bat, he thought, at least. His mind left the game as soon as her other hand slid up from where it was resting on her knee to his hip. She kept teasing beneath the waist band of his boxers and coming back up his abdomen, never quite touching low enough.

There was cheering coming from the TV and at that moment Tessa’s hand sprung down, grasping him through his boxers. She rubbed his tip and enjoyed the feeling of him fully hardening in her hand and the breath he let out brushing the hairs on her arms up.

She slowly began rubbing his length, still not breaking the barrier his boxers were creating. His head was slowly falling back against her couch but she watched as his eyes moved from the TV to the bulge created by his enlarged cock and her hand below his sweatpants.

“Hey babe?” she cooed, leaning into his side and brushing her lips against his ear. “Hmm,” he grunted in response.

“I’ll get your bases loaded if loaded if you promise to hit a home run and bring us home.” Had his mind not been so consumed with her hand skirting the edges of his hard member through his boxers he would have teased her about the cleverly ridiculous line. But, her hand was in his pants and she was inviting his hand into hers so his wit wasn’t where it usually would be.

“If you think that’s the best move for the team,” he replied and slid his hand between her crossed legs, gently pushing them apart. Spreading her legs, he took his time caressing her inner thighs and teasing against the apex of her legs. Running his fingers over her core, he felt her warm and waiting. He knew moisture was surely building in her folds and he ached to dip his fingers between and feel for himself what this game was doing to her.

As his hand slid between her leggings and directly into her underwear, not bothering to tease, Tessa moved too. She removed her hand from his pants and spit on her palm, knowing well he preferred that to a dry hand job. He hissed as her saliva covered hand grasped him again, this time directly and not through his boxers and began to move in a steady pace from base to top, circling his tip with her finger and rubbing back down him again.

Scott took time to part her lips and rub through them slowly teasing around her enlarged clit and the sensitive edges of her vagina entrance, teasing but not dipping into her. She was wet, dripping against his fingers and as he gained speed in his movements, the sound of her sticking to him could be heard over the sound of the game.

Tessa’s breath caught in her throat as he finally flicked his fingers against her throbbing clit. He flicked and rubbed and pinched and she panted trying to stay quiet, as if the game had some sort of audience of which she wanted to remain innocent of their activities. He laughed and she shot him a look, eyebrows raised and lips pursed and quickly stopped her motions. His smile faded questioningly and then it was her turn to laugh as she grasped his balls and watched his face turn and a deep moan break through his lips. Both smiled then, enjoying playing this game.

“Two can play at this game,” she teased.

“That’s why we make a great team, Tess.” Scott bent his head down and kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger and tease down her neck. He was sucking and biting against her skin in ways that made her unsure she could keep enough focus to keep her hand moving around him. But then his fingers dipped deep into her and she jolted back into action. His thumb was rubbing against her clit and his fingers pushing in and out of her, brushing against her inner walls in all the ways he knew she loved.

Knowing he was getting her close, she began to rub against the underside of him, brushing and squeezing his balls at the end of each stroke and rubbing the precum oozing from his tip at the start of each stroke.

He began to move his hips with her strokes, resisting fully jerking against her. He was so close and could feel her coiled up high on the edge of her own orgasm. Having enough, he roughly drug his lips up her neck and against her chin capturing her lips with his own.

His motions sped up, pushing in and out and rubbing her clit fast. With the built up sensation of her mouth on lips, their tongues teasing together, her folds surrounding his fingers, and her hand pulling him closer and closer to release.

“Ready for the home run?” Scott murmured against her lips. She answered by taking his lips roughly and moaning into his mouth. Both sped up their hands under the other’s pants, building, panting, moaning, and then letting go, faces pressed together and mouths parted as their breathing came fast. Scott jerked in her hands as she rubbed as he came hard. Tessa’s walls pulsed around his fingers and he moved with her as she came down.

Hands still in pants, they fell back against the couch, their heads turning towards each other. They smiled, comfortable to bask quietly in the moment of bliss.“Baseball is a messy sport, want to help me clean up?” Scott asked her, taking her hand out of his pants and handing her a tissue. She wiped her hand and stood from the couch, turning back to him she extended her hands towards him.

“Last one to the shower has to pitch the final inning,” she said, pulling her hands away from his as he reached out to her. She turned and ran towards her bathroom, shedding her shirt on the way. Laughing, Scott sprung from the couch after her, willing to pitch as many time as it took to keep this home run they finally got with each other.


End file.
